


[vid] March of Cambreadth

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: vexercises, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: We'll win the war and pay the toll, fight as one in heart and soul!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Vexercises!





	[vid] March of Cambreadth

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [exercise 2, visual continuity](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/4770.html) at [Vexercises on Dreamwidth](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Lyrics and free-to-stream full track of "[March of Cambreadth](https://alexanderjamesadams1.bandcamp.com/track/march-of-cambreadth)" by Alexander James Adams are available on Bandcamp.

Vimeo password: **vexercises2**

or [download the MP4 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kmuhm9wmvo73ht7/March%20of%20Cambreadth.mp4?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
